


SPARK

by S0FTKSMIN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0FTKSMIN/pseuds/S0FTKSMIN
Summary: — he was drunk. but not too drunk to forget his voice.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	SPARK

**Author's Note:**

> \- THIS IS THE PART 2 OF MISTAKEN.  
> \- part 1 is posted as a different work. you can check my pinned post on twitter if you want to read it.  
> \- twitter.com/S0FTKSMIN (@S0FTKSMIN)
> 
> \- a one-shot au. so it's really really really short.  
> \- expect many grammatical errors and wrong spellings ahead. english is not my first language and i'm not that fluent in tagalog.  
> \- lowercase intended.  
> \- if ever that there are same scenarios/scenes/events in this story and from other stories, it's completely unintentional.  
> \- bxb. so if you don't support, you can go now.  
> \- please don't hate me after this.  
> \- enjoy!

SEO CHANGBIN'S P.O.V

"my name is felix, not jinhee. so please, hyung, go away."

lasing ako non. lasing na lasing na pati ako, hindi na alam kung ano ang mga pinag-gagagawa nung araw na yon. pero bakit ganon? wala akong maalala ngunit yung boses niya, yung pangalan niya, bakit hindi ko makalimutan? ang masaklap pa, pati itsura niya hindi ko na maalala.

isang buwan na ang nakalipas matapos mangyare yon. isang buwan na rin ang nakalipas simula nung iniwan ako ng babaeng mahal ko. correction: minahal ko. hindi ko nga alam kung bakit after kong magising mula sa isang matinding pagkalasing, parang nag laho na rin yung sakit. sabi nila, pag uminom ka daw, panandalian lang yung kasiyahan ah? pero bakit ako, hanggang ngayon masaya pa rin. na para bang walang nangyare. pero may isang pumalit. curiosity.

hanggang ngayon ay hinahanap ko pa din yung lalakinh naka-usap ko sa kung saan. i can only remember his name and how deep but angelic his voice is. maliban duon, wala na kong maalala pa tungkol sakaniya. ni hindi ko nga alam kung saang lugar kami nag kita eh.

"i'll go. but please, let me do this. for the very last time."

ayun lang din ang sinabi ko na naa-alala ko pa. and after that, hindi ko na alam ng susunod kong ginawa. pero alam na alam ko pa rin yung naramdaman ko pag tapos kong gawin yun sakaniya. the spark.

habang nag lalakad sa corridor, kasama ang kaibigan kong si minho, marami na namang students ang nasaamin ang attensyon. araw-araw namang ganito simula pa lang nung junior high school kami. kung nakakamatay nga lang ang pag tingin, malamang lamang dati pa kami kalansay ni minho dito. hindi naman sa pag mamayabang pero wala naman tayong magagawa, gwapo ko eh. charot.

"hay nako~ kelan kaya sila titigil sa pag tingin sa gwapo kong mukha?", nandiri naman akong napatingin sa kasama ko. mas mahangin nga pala 'to.

"hanggang sa ma-realize nilang panget ka talaga- aray!", napasigaw ako sa sakit ng pagka-hampas niya sa ulo ko. aba.

"alam mo ikaw? minsan 'di ko din alam kung mabait ka ba talaga o angel in disguise ka lang eh", sabi niya with matching pag irap pa ng mata. dukutin ko kaya mata nito nang mabulag?

"parehas lang naman tayo, kaya wag kang mag alala", i paused for a bit before continuing. "dimunyu ka kasi."

pag tapos kong sabihin yon ay agad akong tumakbo papalayo sakaniya. knowing minho, sigurado akong hinahabol na rin ako non. haha!

"walang hiya ka talaga, seo changbin!", napatingin naman ako sa likod ko at tama nga ang hinala ko. hinahabol niya ako habang ang mga mata'y nag aapoy sa asar. dimunyu talaga, oh. tsk tsk tsk.

nagpa-tuloy lang ako sa pag takbo pero agad ding napahinto nang may makita akong isang pamilyar na babaeng naka-ngiting nag lalakad papunta sa direksyon ko. sa buhok niya palang, na kulay rosas, parang alam ko na kung sino yon.

para akong na-estatwa sa nakita. hindi maaaring siya nga 'tong nakikita ko ngayon.

"oy! ika- oh! hindi ba si jinhee yon? hala! bumalik na siya, changbin!", tinignan ko naman si minho na para bang sinasabing...

'tulungan mo ko. ayoko na dito. ayoko na siyang makita pa.'

"hi, binnie! how are you, babe?", napatingin ako sa harap ko at nakita na siyang naka-tayo dito. hahalikan niya na sana ko sa pisnge ngunit umiwas ako. ano pa bang ginagawa niya dito? nasaan na ang magaling niyang boyfriend? yung mokong na ipinalit niya sakin? asan na?

hindi ako nag salita. wala ring expression na makikita sa mukha ko. blanko lang. ayoko siyang pakitaan ng kahit ano. pero sa totoo lang, lahat ng sakit... bumabalik.

"b-binnie... i'm sorry", nakita ko ang namumuong luha sa gilid ng mata niya. pero wala na akong pake. nung iniwan niya ko, wala rin naman siyang ginawa nung umiyak ako ng todo sa harap niya, ah?

"you're forgiven", tila ba nag ningning ang mga mata niya sa sinabi ko. akmang yayakapin niya na sana ko pero umiwas ulit ako, for the second time.

"akala ko b-ba napatawad m-mo na ko?", naiiyak niyang sabi. pero as i say, wala akong pake.

"i forgave you but it doesn't mean that i'm coming back to you. i forgave you as a human being, not as my lover", then i smiled sweetly to her. "i'm not stupid, jinhee. wag ka ng umasa pang mag kakabalikan pa tayong muli. and besides...", tinignan ko ulit si minho at nakuha niya naman agad ang pag tingin ko sakaniya.

"oh, changbin! paparating na yung boyfriend mo, oh!", sabi ng kaibigan ko sabay turo sa isang lalaking nagbabasa ng libro habang nag lalakad papalapit sa direksyon namin. at dahil hindi siya nakatingin sa dinaraanan niya, nabangga niya ko pero agad ko siyang inakbayan.

"hi, baby", sabi ko sa lalaking inakbayan ko at kinindatan pa ito. yung kindat na yon ay hindi kindat pang manyak ah? sa pamamagitan ng pag kindat kong yon ay sinabi ko sakaniya na makisabay lang sa kung anong gagawin ko.

"h-hello, changbin", nanlaki naman ang mga mata ko nang banggitin niya ang pangalan ko. t-that voice. h-hindi ako mag kakamali. hindi ako pwedeng mag kamali.

"b-boyfriend?!", sabay kaming napatingin sa babaeng nasa harap ko ngayon. oo nga pala, nandito pa pala yang bruhang yan.

"yes and why? do you have any problem with that?"

"yes! mahiya ka naman, changbin! kaka-break up lang natin tas may bago ka na?!", medjo nasaktan naman ako sa sinabi niya pero hindi ko yon pinahalata. mag sasalita na sana ako pero laking gulat ko nang biglang sumabat ang lalaking katabi ko ngayon.

"oh... look who's talking", tinanggal niya muna ang kamay kong naka-akbay sakaniya atsaka hinarap si jinhee. "so... ikaw pala ang ex ng boyfriend ko? kapal ng make-up mo bitch ah"

"w-what did you say?", pati ako ay nagulat din sa sinabi niya. but i kinda like what he's doing right now.

"bitch. baka naman hindi mo pa alam ang ibig sabihin non? you're a bitch, a really bad looking bitch", sasampalin na sana ni jinhee itong lalaki at haharanangan ko na sana silang dalawa pero agad na nasalo nitong boy ang braso niya. 

"mahiya naman si changbin?", he continued. "ikaw ang mahiya sa sarili mo, girl. you cheated on him, you made him look so stupid, you made him cry, and you broke his heart. and yet you still have the courage to show up and act like nothing happened? to just apologize and expect that he'll come back? ang kapal din ng mukha mo, noh? pwede ka ng manominate sa THE BEST SHAMELESS PERSON IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE 2020 AWARD at sure ako na ikaw ang mag uuwi ng korona. korona ng makakapal ang mukha. and for your information... he doesn't love you anymore. ako na. kaya pwede ba? lumayas ka at wag mo ng ipapakita pa ang napaka-dugyot mong pag mumukha saaming dalawa. get lost.", nahulog ang panga ko sa sinabi niya. w-what? h-how? p-paano niya nalaman na niloko ako ni jinhee?

humarap na siya sakin at hinawakan ang kamay ko bago niya ko hilahin paalis sa maraming tao. naiwan si jinhee at si minho don na gulat na gulat dahil sa ginawa nitong lalaking 'to. but not as shocked as i am right now.

nang makarating dito sa likod ng school building agad siyang may kinuha sa bag niya at inilagay sa palad ko. pag tingin ko ay id ko pala ito. akmang tatakbo na sana siya paalis pero agad kong hinawakan ang mga kamay niya saka siya niyakap ng mahigpit. hindi ko rin alam kung bakit ko ginawa yon. para bang kusa na gumalaw ang katawan ko.

"you're felix", bulong ko sa tainga niya.

"h-hyung", his voice. i missed his voice. it's like my favorite song. it's beautiful.

"let me just assure one thing", i let go of the hug then caressed his cheeks. this is the only way to find out if he really is the guy that i'm finding for a month now.

i leaned closer. kapag siya talaga ang lalaking yon. i promise to do anything just to have him. yung naramdaman ko nung araw na nakausap ko siya, it's different. It's amazing. It's like... love at first sight. but in my case... it's love at first spark.

i slowly planted a kiss on his forehead. i felt a different energy the moment my lips touched his skin. it is him. he's felix.

i looked at him and noticed how beautiful he is. his beautiful eyes, his nose, his lips... it's perfect.

"you, me, date. later after school. meet me at the parking lot. see you around", tuloy tuloy kong sabi bago ulit siya halikan sa noo then ran as fast as i could.

wow changbin. ikaw ba yan? hindi ka naman ganto noon ah? well... iba lang siguro talaga impact mo sakin, lee felix.


End file.
